Yoriko Fujiwara
Yoriko Fujiwara is one of the main characters in the yuri series Tachibanakan Triangle. A kind and affectionate young woman who is the manager of Tachibanakan. She is bad at cooking, and likes to drink alcohol paired with Yuu. Yuri Feats With Hanabi Natsuno * When Hanabi was sad over Tachibanakan's aspect which was different from what she have imagined, she gave her a hug between her breasts to make her feel better, then introduced her herself with Hanabi's head between her breasts. * Surprised by the fact that she discovered the guest to be Hanabi who moved away six years ago, she hugged her again. * Because Yuu expected Hanabi was thinking about leaving Tachibanakan soon the time they were drinking some sake, she moved passionately to embrace Hanabi, refusing to, and speaking Hanabi will always going to stay at Tachibanakn. * Since the horror movie Yuu borrowed was scary to Hanabi, she was hugging her all that time. * A proof of her jealousy over Hanabi: The moment Hanabi informed the Tachibanakan girls about how Sonoa is like an older sister to her, her expression was hurt. * She viewed Hanabi as looking so cute in a local hot spring. * During the ping pong melee game over Hanabi, she took off her underwear along with drawing her yukata for her breasts to be partially-viewed, and was blushing and smiling radiantly that she made Konomi doubt that she did it on purpose. *For Hanabi( "A cute girl" as she referred) to enter Tachibana's household, she was so happy. *When spring holidays come to a close, what she was concerned about is if Hanabi went to have school and leave Taschibanakan. *Once Hanabi was to leave Tachibana building, she gave her a hug while telling her that her big sis is really sad. General *Before getting to sleep next to Iori in Hanabi and Iori's room, she patted her head. * She illuminated for Hanabi that Konomi truly loved Hanabi, proven in the day Hanabi went to Tokyo, Konomi wouldn't stop crying, and she's sure Konomi was happy to see Hanabi again, and explained to her Konomi has a lot of difficult emotions to work through, therefore she expected and told Hanabi that Konomi might be worried that Hanabi forgot her, or that Hanabi isn't happy to see her, so she suggested Hanabi to tell Konomi how she feels. * Sonoa was labelled as cute by her the first time she met her accompanied by Yuu at Tachibanakan. * She cuddled Konomi during the celebration party for Konomi's implementing for taking out a wild boar. * During a meal, when Iori declared that she's in love with Hanabi, she was smiling with her cheeks blushing. * When she realized that she interrupted the two of Iori and Hanabi during their intimate time with bringing a bag of squid rice crackers which Iori absolutely likes, she retreated allowing them to carry on while staring at them with a smile behind the door. * While dressing Iori in a yukata, she inspired her to ask Hanabi on a date. * She is the person who persuaded Iori to realize her true feelings towards Hanabi. *She enjoyed commenting the love triangle between Konomi and Iori over Hanabi while embracing Yuu's arm. *After she managed to make Hanabi dash after Konomi, she shared a drink with Yuu cheering that she love Yuu a whole bunch too. *Viewing Konomi in an apron while she was cooking some omelettes for breakfast, she admired how she looked so cute. *Until flower watching wraps up, she decided to keep drinking with Yuu while embracing her leg. *She admired how Yuu showed her love boldly to Sonoa. *Because Yuu do hug her all the time, she allowed her to have Sonoa stay at Tachibanakan. Gallery Videotogif 2018.08.18 15.43.10.gif Anime 105175 114781.jpg Videotogif 2018.08.19 08.08.03.gif Videotogif 2018.08.19 08.08.57.gif Videotogif 2018.08.19 08.09.28.gif Anime 105575 171463.jpg Anime 105801 165832.jpg Videotogif 2018.10.08 08.00.29.gif Anime 105920 7883.jpg Anime 105920 107190.jpg Anime 106199 26777.jpg Dtachibanakan-tolie-triangle 001 014-1.jpg Dtachibanakan-tolie-triangle 001 015-1.jpg Dtachibanakan-tolie-triangle 001 017-1.jpg Dtachibanakan-tolie-triangle 001 052-1.jpg L015-2.jpg L018-1.jpg Stachibanakan 003 019-1.jpg V007 - w007takai-1.jpg V008 - b535qhu-1.jpg V030 - p029z003ux-1.jpg Category:Tachibanakan Triangle Category:Characters Category:Awaburo